Something New
by GummyKiwi
Summary: Just an idea that had been kicking around my head for a while, sorry if this has been done before. Dean is looking for something new and exciting, and Moondoor might hold the answers... Rated T for language.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Supernatural or any entity which is associated with it. Use of characters and events are solely fiction based off my own imaginings.

A/N: This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and critiques are more than welcome (seriously, if my writing sucks harder than a Dyson vacuum please let me know). I may continue with this story if anyone is interested and if not, thanks for being here while I attempt to get back into writing ^.^

 **Something New**

Dean lay awake on a lumpy, cheap motel bed. Sam was already passed out on the opposite bed. They had gotten back from their last hunt a couple hours ago; him and Sammy had tracked down a couple of rogue vampires that were killing off a bunch of high school kids and ganked those sons of bitches; turned out that the vamps were former classmates of the dead teens that used to bully them. Dean knew he should be passed out but he was too amped up, the vamps were too easy, they newbies who couldn't fight to save their lives - literally.

Dean heaved a massive sigh. _I need to do something exciting, something with more of a challenge than hunting and ganking some weak ass vamps_.

A loud ding came from Sammy's laptop, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. A quick glance over at the other bed showed that Sam was still out cold, so Dean decided to make his way over to the laptop.

After opening the computer, Dean saw there was an e-mail notification. Moving the cursor over to the mail icon, he double clicked it and bought up the list of e-mail's. His eyes quickly scanned the list of messages, a couple caught his attention and made him snigger to himself. _Ohh Sam, ya never told me you were looking for a Russian mail-order bride and how to get high quality butt implants for cheap_. After deleting the junk mail, Dean opened an e-mail entitled **_Moondoor: Battle of Kingdoms_** _._ Quickly looking over his shoulder to make sure his brother was still sleeping, he opened the message and scanned its contents.

 _ **'**_ ** _The Queen of Moons hath bespoke the privity of Her allegiant warriors and subjects for a war betwixt kingdoms.. The Warriors of Yesteryear hath dissevered their alliance with the Elves and The Followers of the Moon and hath prest allegiance with the Shadow Orcs.'_** Dean chuckled at the ye olde geek-speak as he continued to read the 'royal summons' addressed to both him and Sam, and probably a bunch of other likeminded people.  
 _ **' Her Majesty's forces shalt enact preparations a sennight sequent the full moon. Moondoor awaits thine imminent assemblance on the fields of war within Farmington Hills.'**_ A smile slowly bloomed across his face. _Perfect!_ _The full moon's tomorrow night so that means I only got a handful of days to convince Sammy to drive down to Michigan..._

 **〰**

"Oh c'mon, Sam! It'll be fun, besides when was the last time we actually took a couple days off to do something for ourselves?"

The only response he got from his brother was some serious bitch face. _Guess I gotta pull the ace outta my sleeve for this one._ "Fine, then. When was the last time we actually saw Charlie for any reason besides we're on a hunt and she just so happened to be in the same place at the same time."

"Alright, sure. Let's go. Maybe I can look for a case while you nerd out or something." Sam huffed, pulling a frustrated hand through is shaggy brown hair, making his older brother grin mischievously .

 _Hook, line and sinker._

 **〰**

A short while later the Impala, blaring AC/DC, rolled up to curb beside the park where the Battle of Kingdoms was being held. Cutting the engine, the brothers sat in silence watching people in different costumes walk by. "Hey, do you mind if I head back to the motel? This isn't really my thing... Maybe we can meet up later tonight, grab a couple beers or something?"

The older Winchester stared at his brother just long enough to make him slightly uncomfortable before shrugging. "Sure, why not? Just pick me up some pie. Maybe I can talk Charlie into dragging your sorry ass out to a titty bar while we're here."

Stepping out of the vehicle and throwing an exaggerated wink at his brother, Dean started walking away.

"Jerk." Sam called at his brothers retreating back.

"Bitch."

 **〰**

 _If I was queen, where would the most strategic place to set up my personal tent be?_ That line of thought caused Dean to grin like an idiot. He decided the best course of action for finding his red headed friend was to follow the maroon and cream _\- Really? Maroon and cream? Who am I, Martha Stewart? -_ coloured banners.

"Charlie!" Dean's excited shout directed at the slender, fiery haired Queen was drawing glares from people who obviously took their character roles very seriously. "Uh, I mean: Your Highness..." correcting himself sheepishly.

Slowly, with a regal smile fixed upon her face, Charlie turned to see who was trying to get her attention. When her eyes landed on Dean her smile faltered and her expression became pinched as she quickly marched towards the oldest Winchester.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"Dean," Charlie hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Grabbing his arm and quickly forcing him into her royal tent.

"There's no monsters hanging around here, is there?"

Chuckling and letting a warm smile cross his face, Dean replied. "Nah, no monsters. You forget me an' Sammy were on your Moondoor mailing list or something?"

The Queen of Moons glared at the newcomer and refused to say anything until she got a satisfactory answer.

"Oh, c'mon! Can't a guy come visit a friend without being accused of looking for monsters, or at least real ones anyway?" Dean asked, feigning shock and insult.

"Um, no. Well, at least not when the guy in question is _Dean fracking_ _Winchester_."

"Okay, fair enough." Dean conceded. "But this time I'm actually here because I was really into this whole LARPing thing the last time I was down in this neck of the woods, _not_ because I'm working some case."

Delicately raising an arched eyebrow at his words, Charlie smiled mischievously.

"Very well. I hereby reinstate your title as my personal handmaiden."

"Swee- wait, handmaiden? I'm gonna be your friggin' _handmaiden?! AGAIN!?"_

 **〰**


End file.
